Protector
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: Patricia's town is hit by a series of murders that are all linked. It doesn't affect her much, until her world gets tipped upside down. When Eddie finds something that shocks everyone, will there be a way to stop all the mysterious deaths? AU Peddie. T to be safe. 3rd Genre Drama.


"That's the third one in the past two months," Patricia dumped the paper on the table in front of Piper, the news about the most recent murder making the front cover, "Piper?"

"Oh sorry, I just can't take my mind off that exam." Piper chewed at her nails.

"I bet you were amazing." Patricia said.

"Nah, I doubt I'll get into second year." Piper replied.

"You will!"

Piper shrugged. She'd just finished her end of year exam at her first year of the best music school in the whole of the UK - all she needed were here results to see if she could pass to her second year.

Her identical twin Patricia had all her faith in Piper. She knew for a fact that Piper would make her second year. Patricia however didnt have as much faith in herself. She thought she had no talent, and had been labelled as a troublemaker since high school.

"Who cares if I don't though, right? Dare to fail." Piper laughed, rembering a comment Patricia had told her once.

"Yep. Now, want more coke?" Patricia leaned off the sofa a bit, her hand reaching out aimlessly for the coca cola.

"We ran out, Patty." Piper told her, holding up the empty bottle.

"Ah, I'll run the shop and get some more. Be back in a minute." Patricia promised.

"I'll be here," Piper smiled, tilting the TV remote a bit and pressing the buttons.

\

Patricia's walk to the local shop was cold and damp. A breeze flew past her, blowing all her hair in her face. She stopped and scrunched up her face until the calm air returned. She approached the shop whilst pulling out her money, squinting her eyes to see if she'd got the correct amount. Patricia ran in quickly, pulling two bottles of coca cola off the shelf. She quickly paid and left, heading towards her house.

When she arrived home, she ran into the living room.

"I'm back," She said, holding up the two bottles, but her sister wasn't there, "Piper?"

Patricia ran around the house, trying to find her sister.

"Piper, stop playing around or I'll call the police!" She shouted, but no answer, "suit yourself."

Patricia sighed and took out her phone, expecting Piper to jump out of a cupboard. She dialed the police number and held her finger up to the call button - thats when she knew something wasn't right.

Piper was a goody-two-shoes, there was no way she'd let Patricia do that. She felt her breathing rapidly increase as she waited for them to answer.

"Hello, my sister's gone missing!"

\

"So what happened?" A policeman asked Patricia, who'd become slightly hysterical.

"We were talking about her school, and I went the shop to get more drinks, and I came back and she was gone!" She sobbed, throwing her hands around.

"Ms Williamson we need you to calm down, is there any bad history in your sister's life?" He took his pen away from the notepad which he'd been jotting down notes on.

"No, well, I don't think so! She's too good!" She yelled. The policeman looked into Patricia's eyes and went to say something.

"You both better come quick," another policeman interrupted, gesturing them to follow him outside. He led them into the woods behind Patricia's house until they approached a crowd of policemen and paramedics.

"What's happened, is it Piper?!" Patricia asked, pushing past everyone.

"Ms Williamson i think it's better if you stood back," A policeman said, but it was too late.

Patricia's eyes quickly caught sight on the dead body of Piper Williamson. Her whole body froze, taking in the scene in front of her. Piper was slumped against a bush, her skin covered in cuts and bruises. The still wet blood seeped through her navy t-shirt, staining it so it clung to her stomach.

"No," Patricia whispered, "No, no, no!"

Patricia ran towards her lifeless sister.

"Who would do this?!" She shouted, cradling Piper against her chest.

"Patricia, it's best if you-" One policeman said, reaching out his hand.

"No! Let me stay!" Patricia swatted his hand away, eagerly trying to wake up Piper.

"Ms Williamson, I'm afraid it's too late. She's gone." The policeman with the notepad said.

"No! She's not! She can't be!" She screamed. Two policemen pulled her up, against her thrashing, screaming and writhing and took her back to the house where she continued to cry.

"We'll send a detective, he'll come to talk to you about what happened to your twin." The bigger one on the right said.

"You'll find who did this, won't you?" Patricia cried. The policemen shared a quick glance.

"We promise we'll do all we can." And with a sympathetic smile, they left. Patricia buried her head in her hands.

It was not until then that Patricia realised she was truly alone. Piper was her only friend, except Joy, but she was on an expedition trip in Egypt and wouldn't be back for another 8 months. Until Joy returned, Patricia would have no one - just a few court cases, some search parties and examining documents until she found the person who took away the most important thing to her. Her parents had died a few years before, in a train crash on their way home. Piper and Patricia were they're only children, so Patricia was by herself.

When Patricia raised her head after what seemed like a lifetime, there was someone she'd never seen before was sitting across from her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, sorry. Hi, my name's Detective Miller but you can call me Eddie. I'm here to help you until we find out exactly what happened to Piper." He smiled half-heartedly at her, and extended his hand. The first thing she noticed was his American accent – something she usually couldn't stand but soundly oddly relaxing.

"Patricia." She replied, shaking his hand. His hair was dark blonde, and quite ruffled. He had a cute-ish face, and was probably a similar age to her. Not to mention he was attractive.

"I don't want to push you into anything, as it'll be more helpful once we trust eachother a bit." He told her. Patricia nodded, waiting for him to start.

"Well, I'm 23 years old and I've been a detective since I was 20. I'm from New York, but I moved here when I was 18. Uh, my dad's a high school teacher. I'm an only child. You're turn," Detective Miller, or Eddie, smirked at her which only made her roll her eyes.

"I'm 22, 23 next week and I'm not usually trusted with people. My parents died three years ago, so I'm on my own." Patricia sighed as her thoughts once again centred around Piper.

"I'm sorry, this must be really hard for you." Eddie apologised.

"I just can't help feeling like it was my fault. I could of stayed, we could have had water…" Patricia trailed off, focusing her eyes on the table.

"I know it's unfair, but hey, everything happens for a reason." He smiled again at her, and her mouth twitched slightly in response.

Everything may happen for a reason, but Patricia suspected this wasn't by accident.

**A/n: I've started a new Peddie fanfic. I couldn't stop myself, oops. But I hope you enjoy it and review because this was lots of fun to write. Obviously it's AU, so Peddie have never met before. Some characters may make appearances. Btw, I have no idea what's happened with Missing and Tell Me That You Love Me so I apologise for not updating them. **

**Vote House of Anubis for a KCA by tweeting #KCAUK #VoteAnubisUK or vote on Nickelodeon's website! **


End file.
